fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warm Welcome to a Cold Couple.
Stewart Hartenfeld's eyes darted in every direction. There was a large building which looked like a shinto shrine. The building was surrounded by four large towers that cast their shadows over both Stewart and Katarina in the golden light of a sun that was about ready to pack-it-in for the day. Lars, who had initially lagged behind both Stewart and Katarina, stepped forward towards the building. Two statues of lion-like creatures caught his attention. Lars chuckled. "If I hadn't known any better, I would have drawn my weapons at those lions!" He thought to himself. Lars looked behind himself to see Stewart still frantically turning his head in every direction, soaking in a scenery which was completely foreign to him. Katarina looked at Stewart with one arm crossed over her chest and another holding her chin up. Stewart kept racing his eyes in random directions until his eyes locked with Katarina's. "Are you having fun?" Katarina said while laughing. Stewart kept staring at Katarina , his face turning red. suddenly, he darted towards Katarina and clinged his whole body to her left arm, tucking his head in. "Oh!" Katarina said as Stewart clung to her body. "Hey, it's alright, Stewie, there is nothign ot be afraid of. Don't hold onto me for too long or your body might cool down." Stewart lowly let go of Katarina and stood right next to her, refusing to go any farther. Katarina laughed and gave a warm smile to Stewart. "Umm, Is he okay? He seems rather nervous." Lars said, looking behind himself. Katarina smiled. "Oh, he just needs time to acclimate tot his new environment. He is used to there being more trees around." Suddenly, a creak came from behind lars, and out of the double doors of the building stepped a man with blue spiky hair, a cream-colored scarf, and a dark-blue jacket. He slowly walked down the stars as if he was the one who owned them. Katarina noticed how comfortable the man looked within his surroundings, so she ran up to the man to ask him a question "Hey! Is this the Koma Inu Guild?" The man stared at Katarina's face, completely ignoring Lars' and Stewarts presence. "Hey, pretty Lady, you need to find the Koma Inu Guild hall?" He asked with a slick smile on his face. Katarina took a tiny step back. "Umm, Yeah. This is the guild hall, right?" Immediately, the man stood next to katarina, towering over her by about a foot. Putting his arms around her, Katarina could smell the faint aroma pf cologne coming from his jacket and scarf. Looking at katarina, the man said, "Well if you give me a little kiss, i jus tmight tell you." Lars approached the man, looking him straight in the eyes with one eyeborw raised. "I don't think you want t say that to her." Lars said. Stepping foward, the man let go of Katarina and bent down a little so that he could meet Lars eye-to eye. stood almost in Lars' face, though Lars did not even budge. "Oh really?" the man asked. "And why is that?" THe man felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around and locked eyes with stewart. However, before the man could take in Stewart's furious visage, Stewart's whipped a left hook into the man's jaw. "That's why." Stewart said with a sigh. "Now Katarina and I are going to have to break this up." While Lars said this, Katarina was screaming "Stewart, Stop it!" while trying to hold back an outraged Stewart. The man didn't seem to stumble, though blood flowed form his mouth. He faintly whispered "shooting star", then launched himself toward stewart at blinding speeds, giving Stewart no time to react with even a block. He delivered a swift upward kick to Stewart's abdomen, lauching him up in the air. immediately, roji raised two fingers in the air and as he did, thin, blunted pillar of rock jutted out of the earth in front of the man, striking stewart in the abdomen before rapidly retreating back into the ground.